Knoxtria
A desperate survivor of unfortunate circumstances, Knoxtria has had to do many things over the past years to stay alive. Regarded by almost everyone as a disgusting half-breed, she lives an ostracized life within the seclusion of the slums of Stormwind. There, she scrapes by, all alone, left to her own thoughts and the pained, empty feeling of not having enough to eat. If only someone were to release her from the chains of stigmatization. =Personality = ---- A learned pessimist, Knoxtria's outlook on life is sad and narrow. Through her learned perspective of the world however, she has managed to teach herself how to make the best of it. Through only practical means, Knoxtria has survived through the harshest of conditions, turning her into the hardened and wary individual that she is today. In conversation, she is crude and blunt. If she can, she will always try to say something as concise as possible. While some may regard this way of speaking as rude, it is never her intention to offend others, as she would prefer her life to continue on as conflict free as possible. However, despite her intentions being pure, the conversations that she hold never last long as people are either disgusted with her or annoyed by the way she speaks. While she would never admit it. She wished that there was someone out there that could just accept her for the way that she is. =Description = ---- Her face is oval in shape, with a sturdy jawline and a well-defined chin. Her cheeks are tender, despite clinging tightly to her cheekbones, giving her face a rather tight appearance. Her eyes are a rich, amber colour, however her left eye has a severe cataract over it, rendering that eye useless. Right in the middle of that is her broad nose, which looks more Orcish than anything. Below that are her lips, which are a bit awkwardly formed due to the short tusks that seem to jut out from the corners of her mouth. There are a few scars on her face, the most prominent one being a faded gash on her nose. Knoxtria's dull, dark hair is long and incredibly messy. She usually just pulls it all to one side. Due to her Half-Orc genetics, Knoxtria is quite a bit taller than the average Human, being 6'3. Her height is not the only thing that she has gained from being a half-breed as her skin is a dull green and her build is much sturdier and curvier than most female Humans. On her body, she has a fair number of scars; most of them having faded a way years ago whilst some still look relatively fresh. One of the more interesting about her body is what appears to be a small tattoo on the inside of her wrist. It appears old and faded. As mentioned a little bit earlier, Knoxtria's body is much more sturdy and curvy than that of most female Humans. Her shoulders are broad, providing great support for her lean and taut arms. Whilst life in the slums has not been good for her, her body is still passable in terms of health. Perhaps it is also due to her Orcish genes that her body is as filled out as it is despite how little she eats. Her breasts are perky and have a decent heft to them. Her waist, whilst a bit broader than that of a female Human, is thin enough to provide an appealing down curve outwards towards her wide hips. Her rear is plump and so are her thighs, trailing down to her decently toned calves. Living on the streets is terrible for one's hygiene. Knoxtria is no exception to that. Most of the time, she is covered in dirt, grime, sweat and sometimes blood. Her scent is pungent and musty, deterring most people, especially those with sensitive noses. She tries her best however, occasionally saving up enough money for pay for a bath from those that are a bit more accepting of her kind. Oh, how she would love to just be able to bathe as much as she wanted. =Outfit = ---- What she wears is basically whatever she can find. Rags, cloth tarps, fur cloaks, ruined clothing; she will wear all of those if it means surviving winter. The majority of her outfit is made up of old, ruined clothing. There are a myriad of small tears and tiny rips on every piece of clothing that she owns. To allow for more conservation of heat and warmth, she has a bunch of rags and cloth wrapped around her body and on top of all that, she wears an old, heavy fur cloak. Tied tightly around her waist is a pouch that she uses to carry all her essential items. It is big and old and that is about it. There appears to be a rather ugly hole in it that has been sewn back together crudely. Inside the pouch, she has her coins, her food, her water and all the other necessities that she deems a requirement to her own survival. =Weapons = ---- Shoved into some ruined pockets in her trousers are two crudely made, barbaric looking daggers made of bone. They appear to have been from the ribs of a cow as they have a slight curve to them that makes them useless for anything except stabbing. Tied on one end are several thin straps of cloth which is where she holds on to them. On the other end is whittled bone, sharpened to a fine point. Whilst ugly, they are practical. Knoxtria only ever keeps what is practical. =History = ---- Work in progress. =Trivia = ---- *Knoxtria's favourite colour is red. She hates pink. *Her favourite food is chocolate, specifically milk chocolate and especially when it has nuts in it. She has had chocolate only a few times in her entire life. *She is practically immune to spicy foods, capable handling much more spice than the average person. *What she usually eats in the slums is rat, hard bread and whatever she can mooch off of people. *She is allergic to cucumbers. *She is incredibly self-conscious about the tattoo on her wrist and when left alone, will scratch at it. *Her voice reference is Diane Lousie Salinger in her performance as the female orcs in The Elder Scrolls: Skyrim. *While she knows both of her parents' surnames, she refuses to take either one of them. *She only knows a few Orcish words. She is fluent in Common. Her tusks make her words sound a bit guttural however. *Knoxtria cannot read. *She can speak Orcish as well as Common. *She really likes stories with happy endings. *Her favourite genre of book is ones with lots of pictures and illustrations. That way, she can at least follow the theme of the story even if she cannot understand the words. *She is left handed. *She is a fan of dark humour. *Knoxtria has only killed one person in her entire life and that was her pimp. *She has absolutely no respect for any of those that associate themselves with the Horde, despite her Human Father having raped her Orcish Mother to create her. *She has a soft spot for cute animals like rabbits or porcupines. *She had respect for Jaina Proudmoore, up in till she went crazy. *Her artstyle combines both the elegance of Humans and the tribalism and symbolism of Orcs. *The cataract in her left eye formed when she was very young. She cannot even remember a time when she was able to see out of it. *She likes to hold on hope that somewhere out there is her prince or princess charming. *When she laughs, she snorts a lot. *She thinks that Trolls are disgusting. *She hates those that use fluffy and over the top language. *Her social awkwardness comes from a lack of experience speaking to others. =Gallery = ---- Knoxtria's Profile.jpg|Knoxtria's profile. Knoxtria's Curious Pose.jpg|Knoxtria being curious. Knoxtria's Curious Pose II.jpg|Knoxtria being curious II. Knoxtria Staring.jpg|Knoxtria's dull stare. Knoxtria Head Tilt.jpg|Knoxtria head tilt. Knoxtria's Thinking Pose.jpg|Knoxtria's thinking pose. Knoxtria's Thinking Pose II.jpg|Knoxtria's thinking pose II. Knoxtria's Thinking Pose III.jpg|Knoxtria's thinking pose III. Category:Characters Category:Half Orc Category:Half Breed